


一个没有任何意义的锤基小甜饼（中文

by Oooooooli



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oooooooli/pseuds/Oooooooli
Summary: 年幼的Thor一直以为他的白月光，初恋是世界上最美的女人。直到他发现他应该是世界上最美的男人。ooc/私设/幼年时期（以后可能会翻个英语版的
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	一个没有任何意义的锤基小甜饼（中文

年幼的Thor一直以为他的白月光，初恋是世界上最美的女人。直到他发现他应该是世界上最美的男人。

很多很多很多年以前，当Thor还是个小正太的时候，独属于他的宫殿里住进了一位小萝莉。

Thor从没有把多余的目光给过除他从更小的时候就在一起的玩伴和父母以外的任何人，然而，第一次见到她，他就被她的美貌折服了。

在离Thor几米之外的地方，一名黑发小萝莉正在和他的老爹说话。Thor第一次发现，除了他母亲以外，如此漂亮的异性；长长卷卷的乌黑秀发，白皙光滑的皮肤和，那双碧绿清澈的眼睛，令Thor看入了神。

第二次见到她，是在Thor最喜欢的后花园。小萝莉独自荡着Thor的专属秋千。

“Hey！这是我的秋千！”谁也不能抢走Thor所有物，就算是他一见钟情的人。（原谅这个0情商的憨憨吧）

“抱歉”萝莉慌慌张张的从秋千上爬下，中途站不稳还差点摔了一跤。

声音也很好听啊……Thor想，“你叫什么？”

黑发小可爱愣了一下，意识到Thor是在问自己后（附近也没有别人），缓缓的答了声“Loki，我叫Loki。”

Loki？奇怪的名字，Thor心想。就在他抬头想问Loki更多问题时，眼前的姑娘已经没了踪影。

第三次见到她，是几周之后了。

宴会上，Odin亲自宣布，Loki正式成为皇家的一员。

Thor迟疑了一会，揪着他母亲的袖子问，Loki是否会成为他的妹妹。

Frigga愣了一下，看向精致的像女孩一样的Loki，又看回自己不太聪明的儿子，好像明白了什么。

“是的，他会成为你的妹妹。”

没有人知道为什么Frigga当天晚上心情那么好。

宴会结束后，Thor追上Loki，并向他表达了他对他的喜爱及欢迎。

Loki一脸疑惑的感谢了他，就这样，Thor小朋友成功的和他的白月光混熟了。

从那之后，宫殿里的仆人们总是会看见Thor和Loki一起进进出出，玩耍，恶作剧，从清晨至傍晚。

Thor这个没心眼的家伙，还一直在筹划着如何酷酷的向Loki求婚，据说这样他们就可以像爸爸妈妈那样，以后Thor是王，而Loki是后。

六月的一个午后，Thor 拎着后花园最美的几朵花，念着他写了几个月的诗，向Loki表白了。

当事人当时，除了惊讶就是惊讶......

“你，确定吗？” 

“嗯！等我们长大了，我们就结婚，然后像爸爸妈妈那样永远在一起！”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

然后，金毛在他的心上人脸上，落下了湿哒哒的一吻。

第二天，Thor反常的起的老早，敲敲门进了Loki的房间，见他不在，又挨个打开了他房间的每一扇门。

终于，他见到了心心念念的Loki。

“你，你你你你你你你，你是，男的？？？？？”

Loki淡定的穿好裤子，冲了厕所，洗干净手，“是啊，你不知道吗？”

Thor的脸通红，愣是说不出话了。

“你，没事吧？”Loki很是疑惑。

话音刚落，

Thor只觉得眼前一黑，再然后，就没有然后了。

两个礼拜了，Loki自上次厕所风波后，再也没有看见那个以前天天围着他转的小金毛。

此时，金毛本毛，还在边抱怨他的母亲边和她诉苦。

“妈妈，我向他求婚了……可是我不知道他是男人......”

“所以你想毁约吗？”

“我......”Thor迟疑了一下，“不管怎样，这都是不可以的吧……”

“没什么不可以的，既然约定好了，只要你们自己不反悔。”

Thor恍然大悟般跳下床去找Loki了。

人没找到，倒是找到了一条漂亮的小蛇。

那条蛇好像在引诱着Thor接近它，抱起它。

他也确实这样做了。

然后就被捅了一刀。

之后的故事嘛，大概就是每次Thor尝试接近Loki后，身上都会留下各种各样的伤疤。

就这样，过去了好多好多好多年，Thor长大了，虽然依旧头脑简单四肢发达；Loki长大了，已然没有了当年稚嫩可爱的模样，摇身一变成了大名鼎鼎的邪神。

六月的一个午后，Thor照常来骚扰他的“好妹妹”。

只不过这一次，手上多了一束花和一首诗。

“Fuck off。” 

“那可不行，我们约定的日子到了啊！”

“所以呢？你已经毁约了。”

“我没有。再说，如果你不要我的话，老爹就要把我丢给那些贵族小姐了。你舍得吗？”

当然不舍得。

这话我们的死傲娇Loki先生当然憋在了心里。

“滚吧，让我考虑考虑，毕竟你走了，我就没有人体沙包了。”

然后，眼前的小人变成蛇逃跑了。

跑前还不忘啃了Thor的小腿一口。

又是六月的一个午后，Thor照常来骚扰他的“未婚夫”。

“Loki大人啊，您看看今年行吗？”

“我要的东西，都准备了吗？”

只见Thor掏出了散开比他还高的清单，一项一项的和Loki大人对着。

“......一块蓝色方块，金色带角头盔，匕首，毒药，带着六个坑的铁手套？一些奇怪的火，和......一束后花园最美的花。”

“齐了，虽然不知道你要那么多奇怪的东西干嘛。所以呢？答应与我结婚并共度余生吗？”

“既然你如此诚心诚意的求我了……”

“那你就大发慈悲的接受吧！”

“诶？？我还没......”

只见，金毛在他的心上人唇上，落下了湿哒哒的一吻。

余生，请多指教，我的“好妹妹”。

**Author's Note:**

> （恍然大悟那里，毕竟Thor就是缺心眼子，也没咋多犹豫，得到老妈同意就好啦  
> （清单纯粹是恶趣味，不要深想，看看就好  
> （整个故事是经不起任何推敲的，只是个降智小甜饼  
> （第一次码文，文笔啊用词啊语句啊逻辑啊，都经不起推敲，瞎看吧  
> （纯粹是为爱发电，Thor搞错性别这个梗，在我脑子里已经很久了，一直想画但是嫌麻烦，所以干脆打出来了，以后等我厉害了再画吧  
> （我中文也就小学级别，那也忘的差不多了，语法有错的话请直接揍我


End file.
